Ferris Wheel
by Kari213
Summary: The Ferris wheel is a well-known attraction in all amusement parks. It is where people find love. HE does not. He is the playboy searching for excitement. How is it exciting when everything is so...predictable? So...what does he come here for? One-shot


**Ferris Wheel**

* * *

_Wednesday_

The smirk fell upon the face at what was told to him. He stared back at the embarrassed and anxious girl in front of him. He smoothly agreed, seeing as he had no troubles or second thoughts. The girl lit up with joy and embraced him. Their 'moment' was interrupted when the school bell rang. She sadly let go and left to her classroom cheerfully, possibly to tell her friends what happened. The boy also went back to his class and was greeted from his friends, telling them what happened during the lunch break. One of them spoke out, "YOUR GOING OUT WITH HER!?" Now the rumors were spreading.

This, no longer single, person is Uchiha, Sasuke, a third year and the most popular guy in Konoha High School. His spiked styled black, with tinted blue hair, and onyx eyes caught many eyes. He was not only a _beauty_, but also strong and smart. His grades are always at the top, along with his athleticism. He is called as a Prince by the girls, but Sasuke is undoubtedly a playboy. Everyone knows of this, but girls continue pining after him persistently to try to sway his heart. The longest a girl has been with him was a week, that was him on a good day.

"So who are you going out with?" Naruto, his hyperactive blond friend, whispered to him during class after being scolded by the teacher for making the loud commotion.

"Hn…some girl in second year." Sasuke held no interest in remembering the girl's name.

Naruto sighed. "You teme! You don't even know your girlfriend's name."

"Why bother? It'll be too troublesome. He will just dump her in three days." Shikamaru was leaning backwards on his chair, staring at the ceiling.

"I bet four days!" Kiba cheekily said from behind.

"Are you two going to the same place again?" Chouji joined into the conversation from eating chips.

"Of course, it is always the same place." Shikamaru said knowingly.

Kiba chimed in, "Why **do** you always go there for a date?"

Sasuke shrugged, like he did not know himself. "I like it?"

"Eh, We won't tell you what to do. It's your date." Shikamaru had lost interest in the topic.

* * *

_Saturday_

"Kyaa! The amusement park! It's a perfect place for a date! Thank you Sasuke-Kun!" The girl was squealing at the idea of having a boyfriend like Sasuke. She even bought special clothes for the date and like most dates Sasuke had been on, she was wearing a skirt. Her first impression of have a _perfect _boyfriend was crushed when Sasuke did not pay for her ticket.

Sasuke wore casual clothes, but he looked like a model. He was wearing a blue T-shirt, a black jacket and a pair of jeans. He had a pair of sunglasses to complete the look.

Many girls turned to stare at him, making his date cling onto him more. She led him to the most obvious place almost _every_ girl has taken him into first: The Haunted House.

There was always a pattern to his dates with the many personalities he dated.

_Haunted Houses:_

1) Cling first and NEVER let go

2) Act brave and then cling

3) Act brave and try to go alone, but is scared (expecting him for comfort)

4) Refuse to go in when trying to conquer fears

(Most of the girls would be actually scared or fake it.)

He had been there plenty of times and had already timed when each _monster_ would come out, ruining the entire concept. His date however was clinging on him for every sound she heard. Sasuke as always did not show any sign of comforting his date. This girl had _Personality 1_ for Haunted Houses.

After would be a series of random rides to waste time for him, but for his date, she hoped to have _fun_ with Sasuke and hoped to be his permanent girlfriend. During the middle of their date, they would go eat during lunch.

_Lunch:_

1) Get a salad to seem _delicate_ and _thin_

2) Get an ice cream cone, hoping to share

3) Get a burger or lots of food to not be afraid of what he thinks (uniqueness)

4) Do not eat at all and continue on

They went to the shop and she decided what to order. "Sasuke, what do you want?" His date was smiling with giddiness.

Sasuke replied, "Coffee."

They ordered. Sasuke got his coffee and made his way to a table. He did not wait for his date's order. It took about one minute until she found the table. She had chocolate ice cream. She ate her ice cream delicately and asked him if he wanted a bite. Sasuke refused. This girl had _Personality 2_ for Lunch. And if this girl was persistent she would…She **is** persistent.

Her delicate act at first was forgotten when Sasuke refused. After the refusal, she continued her snack trying to look delicate, but at the same time get ice cream on her face. So in other words, she dug into her ice cream. She actually **dug her face** into her ice cream. She forgot all her manners and smothered it on her face, this came from Sasuke's point of view. He had seen her do that for a split second and turned away from her.

She started making small talk, trying to get Sasuke to look her way. Sasuke shrugged off her knowing her hidden motive. She wanted him to look at her messy face to:

_Ice Cream: Expect him to do_

1) Make him laugh

2) Hope for him to kiss her to _wipe_ it off

3) Wipe the ice cream with his hand and eat it

4) Give her a napkin (show kindness)

Girls did not know Sasuke. He would do **none** of them. Like all dates having this predicament, he would wait. Sasuke would wait until girls are humiliated having ice cream on their face from the pedestrians. Then they would try to act awkward and say aloud that they have ice cream on their face. They would wipe their mouth and realize that the ice cream had dried up a bit. Not wanting to be embarrassed in front of Sasuke, they would go say they need to 'powder their noses' holding a napkin to their mouth and rushing out of the shop.

This girl was exactly like this. She was now currently in the restroom. Sasuke sighed. '_This date was extremely predictable.'_

After that episode, they strolled along with the crowds of people and she wanted to go shopping at the gift shop.

_Gift Shops:_

1) Wants him to buy something for her

2) Wants him to compare something's _cuteness_ towards her

3) Wants him to play with the toys with her

4) Buys it herself to have a memory of the date

"Look Sasuke-Kun! Doesn't this look cute?" She held it up in front of him. Sasuke did not like the idea of her holding a stuffed bear in front of him, like he could not see. She kept saying it was cute and hugged it, pulling it close to her face and looking at Sasuke. Having no success in getting Sasuke to purchase the stuffed toy, she bought it herself. This girl had _Personality 1, 2 __**and**__ 4_ for Gift Shops.

After strolling, it was about eight o' clock. Sasuke knew what was going to happen next. It was the most common date spot at the amusement park: The Ferris Wheel.

Every girl would be extremely excited to going on the Ferris wheel. Sasuke knew their thoughts of Ferris wheels on dates; it was like a shoujo manga that every girl wanted to happen. Girls wanted to enjoy the ride up and talk. As they reach the top, the couple would realize each other's feelings while admiring the beautiful view and kiss. On the way down, they would still be kissing and interrupted that the ride is over. In the end, they would be a loving couple.

Girls really did not know Sasuke if they thought he would do that. They waited in the long line of couples. When it was their turn to aboard the pod-like ride, they were helped by the technicians and crew. During the ride, Sasuke did not say anything and did not look at his date in front of him. He looked out at the scenery out the window. His date was trying to get his attention, but was not getting any success. When at the top, he enjoyed the vast horizon in front. The Ferris wheel continued as it descended, Sasuke finally looked at his date.

Sasuke's face was emotionless. "I'm breaking up with you."

His date's face was in shock and disbelief. "Wh-Why?" She started hiccupping, ready to cry.

He calmly stared. "You're boring. You don't interest me in any way. Everything about you is extremely dull. Anyway, you should have seen this coming when you decided to ask me to be your boyfriend. You must have thought I would have fallen for you; that's what every girl thinks."

His date burst into tears.

The door opened; a girl looked into the doorway smiling and said, "Welcome Back!" Sasuke's date rushed out of the ride, leaving the worker in surprise. "Did s-something happen?"

"Nothing." Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and noticed something. "Aren't you from my school?"

The girl quickly tipped her uniform hat to hide her face. "Please exit this way and have a nice day." She made a hand gesture to the exit and rushed into the control booth, out of Sasuke's sights.

He shrugged it off and made his way home.

* * *

_Sunday_

Sasuke walked to school whistling a familiar tune when an arm slung around his neck. Naruto was leaning against him. "How was the date?"

Sasuke continued walking and nonchalantly said, "We're over, since yesterday."

"Aww man! Three days? Now I have to pay Shikamaru!" Kiba was in depression. Chouji and Shikamaru were next to him.

"That's one thousand yen Kiba." Shikamaru smirked.

Chouji felt sympathy for the girl. "Seriously Sasuke. When are you going to get a real girlfriend, instead of playing around?"

"I'll consider it if the girl gets my attention and has an original character." Sasuke sighed thinking about the countless girls that he went out with, their names never appearing in his head.

* * *

_Saturday_

"Welcome back!" The same girl at the Ferris wheel was greeted by the same sight. Another girl had run off with tears in her eyes and she knew who was responsible.

"Hello Hyuuga." The girl tensed up at the voice behind her.

She turned around. "S-So you found out..."

Sasuke smirked. "Hyuuga Hinata, third year, in class A. You sit in the front, so I didn't take much notice. You **do** know that students aren't allowed to have part time jobs, right?"

"P-Please don't tell the school! I beg you Uchiha-San!" Hinata bowed, her long, midnight blue hair hung in front of her. She clutched her tan jumpsuit uniform.

"All right…but you have to let me have an extra ride on the Ferris wheel every time I come here, deal?" Sasuke folded his arms feeling content of his choice.

"…Fine…but only one ride." Hinata was hesitant, wondering if it was a good idea towards her job.

* * *

This happens every Saturday. Sasuke would have a new girl, at the end the girl will end up in tears, and Sasuke would stay in the ride going for another round. This happened a plenty amount of times that Hinata was not surprised anymore. She had seen many girls, also some from her class, like Yamanaka Ino.

When another girl from her class Haruno Sakura cried her way out; she confronted Sasuke. "Why do you do this?"

Sasuke was seated comfortably, ready for his extra ride. Being spoken by the Hyuuga, he didn't want any delays. "Why don't you take a ride with me?"

Hinata agreed, hoping to try to get her answers, and sat opposite of him. Her coworker had started the Ferris wheel. "Even though you are a playboy, I like your choice of dates. Especially the way you end things, just not how all the girls end up." Her attention was on the scenery. Although Hinata had been on the Ferris Wheel plenty of time, she was still in awe at the view.

Sasuke saw that she had drifted away from her question. He asked a curious question. "Since you work here, you probably have been on this ride a lot, so why are you still in amazed?"

Hinata turned her gaze away from the window and smiled at Sasuke. "Shouldn't your answer be the same as mine? You come here for the scenery, right?. The lights. The people below. The sky. They change. Having those changes makes a new picture. Although people seem to say it is the same and are not amused about the idea of riding in a circle. They might think that the entire concept is ridiculous going up and down, like an elevator. But to me, I don't think so."

Sasuke smirked in satisfaction. "I can agree with that."

Hinata looked worriedly at Sasuke. "Do you have stress?"

Sasuke blankly stared wondering how she would get that idea. Then he thought back upon his family issues. "I guess."

Her worried face turned warm and smiled. "Would you like to have a secret ride tonight? You will have to wait for a while though."

Sasuke shrugged and agreed, thinking it would be a good way to waste time.

It was around closing time and all the people started to leave the amusement park. Sasuke was alone, sitting on the bench waiting for Hinata. He saw her rushing towards him. She had changed her uniform to casual clothing; she wore a pair of jeans, a purple shirt, and a gray jacket. "S-Sorry for the wait, but come over here." Hinata was out of breath, but smiling at the same time.

She led Sasuke to the Ferris wheel again and went in, both sitting on the left side of the seats. He saw a coworker give a thumbs up sign and Hinata nodded back. The Ferris wheel rose and the scenery was the breathtaking. The park was empty and there were a few street lights in the amusement park. The stars shone brighter then Sasuke had ever seen. This moment had to be the quietest in times he had been in the amusement park, finding it extremely relaxing.

Hinata turned her gaze from the view and looked at Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke was in awe. His mouth was slightly gaped and his eyes shone in admiration. Hinata was satisfied with the expression. "Are you worries lifted now Sasuke? To me, this is the best part of my job."

"So you only like the perks of working here?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata waved her hand frantically in front of her. "No! It's not like that! I enjoy seeing the many people going up have a good time and once they reach the bottom, I would say _'Welcome Back'_, as if they had come back down from Earth." Her expression was as if she was in a happy dream.

Sasuke softened at her response. There was a long pause of silence. "I only go out with those girls so I can have some enjoyment in my life, but they all turn out the same. Every day is the same, so I only hope for a change in pace."

Hinata was confused at his sudden topic change, until she realized it was her question she asked today. "So, why are your dates always at the amusement park? Is it because of the Ferris wheel?" Sasuke directed her attention at the view and she knew his answer.

They were reaching the top, and the Ferris wheel stopped. The moon was right in front of them and they enjoyed the silence of each other. Sasuke glanced at Hinata, noticing the way the moon resembled her light eyes. Sasuke did something rash, that he had never done on his dates: Sasuke held Hinata's hand. The action made Hinata aware of Sasuke's presence and stared questioningly at him.

The Ferris wheel started moving again as it started descending. Sasuke stared deep into Hinata's eyes. "You seem different. You stand out to me. It may just be that we have a common interest, but I think I have fallen for you."

Hinata's eyes widened in disbelief. She knew many girls asked Sasuke out, but never had she thought that he would be the one asking a girl, and to her no less. Through the past weeks, Hinata noticed her interest in Sasuke. Before, she had thought nothing more of Uchiha Sasuke, but now having gotten to know him through his dates, she knew they were no longer strangers.

"I-I am not sure Uchiha-San. We just met. I-I'm sorry." Hinata hung her head low, feeling guilty.

Sasuke smirked. "Of course. I don't expect you to instantly like me. That would ruin my infatuation of you. But I do know for sure is, I won't give up on you just yet." Sasuke paused to think. "…Hmm…I wonder what personality you have."

Hinata was blushing madly. Her eyes looked at Sasuke's mischievous and serious eyes. She did not know of the outcome of his confident speech would be, but she knew that they were already closer than before.

The ride was coming to a stop and Sasuke then, boldly moved towards her and kissed her gently on the cheek once they were securely on the ground. He removed his mouth and looked at his work with approval. Sasuke went out the door first and offered a hand to the blushing red girl to help support her weak knees. Sasuke smiled. _"Welcome Back."_

* * *

Author's Note: I got kinda angry at my writing when I read this again. Just fixed some obvious mistakes.


End file.
